


The Distraction

by Perkyandproud



Series: Plan and Distraction [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Story for "A Winning Plan"  Haldir is...distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mirfain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Mirfain).



> A bonus story written for Lady Mirfain in the 2009 Ardor in August exchange.
> 
> As I was writing "A Winning Plan" the characters had to distract Haldir...and of course, I had to write about it :-)

Haldir was fed up. That yellow blond Vanya had been sniffing around his youngest brother practically since they had arrived. Rumil could talk of nothing else but 'Lord Glorfindel this' and 'Lord Glorfindel that.' The reborn elf had shown him, and Haldir for he had tagged along, around the training grounds, the armory, had introduced them to the Imladhrim...and had been very pleasant. Which just infuriated Haldir to no end.

At the Imladris captain's door he knocked quite firmly. It was shortly before dinner and he intended to give Glorfindel a thorough talking to, to stay away from Haldir's young impressionable brother!

A long moment later, Glorfindel answered the door. His long golden hair was loose for a change and tumbled down the length of the robe he was wearing. "Haldir," he said seeming taken aback to find the angry Silvan at his front step. His deep blue eyes practically glowed in the afternoon light.

Haldir felt much of his anger drain away. Glorfindel was simply...beautiful. Perhaps... "May I come in?"

The other stepped back allowing him entrance. Haldir could tell by his fresh scent that Glorfindel had just taken a bath. "If you would wait a moment, Haldir, I will go get dressed."

Haldir stayed him with a shake of his head. "This should not take that long, my lord. I..."

"Glorfindel," the other interrupted.

Surprised, Haldir looked at him. "I beg pardon?"

"Call me Glorfindel, if you please. Your brother already does."

Haldir frowned. "Yes, about my brother...I would like you to leave Rumil alone."

"I beg your pardon?" Glorfindel said.

Haldir turned to face the reborn elf. "He is quite awe-struck by you and, if you asked, would undoubtedly have sex with you in a heartbeat. I am asking you not to."

Glorfindel shook his head, his hair shadowing his downturned face. The light in the room kept shifting oddly, making it difficult for Haldir to judge his expression. "I do not have sex with anyone awe-struck by me."

Lonely, that was it. Haldir's mouth opened before he was fully aware of the sudden urge, "Then have me."

Glorfindel's head snapped up and he searched Haldir's face, perhaps to see if the Silvan was mocking him. He moved forward until their bodies were just barely not touching. "Are you serious?"

"...Yes," Haldir said, startled to realize he was. He gasped as Glorfindel leaned forward and kissed him.

Glorfindel took a half step back and quickly divested Haldir of his tunic. He ran his hands over the exposed flesh then lower to the top of Haldir's leggings.

_He is wasting no time._ Haldir's thoughts were as molasses as as Glorfindel bent and kissed the muscles of his stomach, his fingers making quick work of Haldir's lacings. He had been half hard since seeing Glorfindel clad only in a robe, the gentle touches of being unlaced brought him almost fully erect.

Haldir looked down at the golden hair as Glorfindel pushed his leggings down and off, encouraging him to lift one foot, then the other, taking his house shoes off with them. _I wonder if this will hurt. I have never laid under another..._ The thought was cut off as Glorfindel licked up the length of Haldir's penis and took the tip into his mouth. "Oh!" Haldir exclaimed. Now he was fully hard.

Glorfindel smiled as he stood again. He took Haldir's hand and led him into the bedroom and had him sit on the edge of the bed. "I will be right back," he said.

The Vanya disappeared into the bathing chamber. Haldir had only a moment to grow nervous before he returned with a bottle of oil. Haldir was grateful, oil made things so much easier for both giver and receiver. Glorfindel set it on the bedside table and slid his robe off.

His skin looked like silk...and was much paler than Haldir had expected. His musculature was not bulky, but smooth and sleek, the flat planes of his chest, the ridges of his belly...the proud jut of his penis in its fine downy mist of golden hair. And he glowed, Haldir realized. It was faint just then, but it was definitely coming from Glorfindel. Haldir dragged his eyes back up to Glorfindel's face. "Wow..."

Glorfindel smiled again, his glow intensifying for a moment. He slid past the Galadhrim and lay back against the headboard. "Would you mind if we faced? I...prefer the intimacy of this position."

_He wants me to..._ Haldir's breath caught a moment. "Yes...I agree. I...uh..." He twisted about so he was kneeling on the bed before the beautiful ellon. He ran his hand gently along the top of one silky leg.

"I will not break," Glorfindel said. He licked his lips. "Just...make sure to use lots of oil. It has...been a while."

Haldir bit back a groan. It was as if Glorfindel were reading the playscript of his fantasies. If he were not careful he could fall in love... He took the oil from the bedside table and wet his fingers, then scooted up the bed to sit between Glorfindel's now parted legs.

The first breach brought a loud sigh from both of them. Haldir was careful but tried to be quick about oiling and stretching his soon to be lover. They were both eager to be joined and Glorfindel's voice was urging Haldir on.

He was tight, tight as a virgin, the part of Haldir's brain still functioning thought. It took a few moments for Glorfindel to relax after Haldir added a second finger. Haldir encouraged him by leaning forward to lick and suck the Vanya's nipples.

"Yes..." Glorfindel drew out. His passage was gripping and releasing Haldir's fingers and his hips lifted to press them deeper. "Now..."

Haldir hesitated. The golden ellon was eager enough and willing, but Haldir was not certain he was ready. He was still so tight.

"Two...are enough," Glorfindel panted, his own fingers plucking at Haldir's shoulders. "I want to feel you...please, now!" He looked up at Haldir, his blue eyes nearly black with passion.

The Silvan's reservations melted away under the heat of that gaze. He withdrew his fingers from the Vanya's body and slicked his penis with more oil.

When he was at Glorfindel's opening, however, he paused again, causing Glorfindel to curse. "Valar! I am no precious collectible to be placed on a shelf and admired from afar! I am an ellon, made to be taken. Take me!"

Haldir braced himself against the headboard to either side of Glorfindel's head and leaned in to kiss that beautiful mouth that kept saying all the right things. _Valar! Please do not let this be naught but a dream!_ With a quick thrust, the head of his penis was inside, past the ring of muscle that guarded Glorfindel's entrance.

Glorfindel gasped, allowing Haldir to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Glorfindel's, twining them together. He waited for Glorfindel to relax again before pushing further in. They both groaned at the sensation.

It took a couple of minutes of pushing and stopping for Haldir to be fully seated, even though Glorfindel pleaded with his hands, tongue and moans for Haldir to go faster. Once he was fully in and Glorfindel had adjusted, however, Haldir started a hard and fast rhythm that pegged Glorfindel's sweet spot almost every time. The Vanya was vocal in his pleasure, something Haldir deeply appreciated in a lover.

"Yes, yes, yes...oh, Haldir, yes," Glorfindel moaned. He moaned louder when Haldir pinched his nipples and louder yet when Haldir began sucking gently on the tip of his ear. He was so responsive...it made Haldir's head spin.

Haldir's orgasm built up so quickly it was on him before he realized. He rode it out, tagging that pleasure gland inside Glorfindel several times in a row, pushing the Vanya closer and closer to the edge.

Glorfindel's glow increased as his orgasm approached, causing Haldir to have to close his eyes. "Hal...Haldir!" Glorfindel cried out as the light peaked with a flash then slowly faded to a happy glow. He looked up at Haldir who was blinking to clear his vision. "Sorry," the Vanya said softly, panting a bit as their heart rates eased. "I did...not realize that would happen. This is actually the first time since I was reborn that I..."

Haldir stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Do not." He took a deep breath and explained to his now dimly glowing lover, "My brothers will tell you that I have a very strong possessive streak...and everything you have said and done keeps triggering it. To know that I am your first since you returned to Arda..."

The reborn elf's glow brightened again as Glorfindel smiled tentatively up at Haldir. "You feel...possessive of me?"

It was not physically possible for Haldir to hold Glorfindel any closer as intimately entwined as they were, so Haldir had to make to with a simple, "Very."

Glorfindel's smile and glow both lit the room. "I am fine with that," he said. He ducked his head, his glow dimming noticeably. "I...Gondolin customs encouraged more...political couplings. Being possessive was...frowned upon. Unless of course you were soul mates or chose abstinence."

Haldir lifted the golden ellon's head up so he could look into those luminescent eyes again. "I am guessing you were not celibate?"

"Not at first. But I tired of the games. And once I was reborn...it took a long while for me to find someone I was willing to lay that aside for," Glorfindel said.

Haldir took a sharp breath. "Me? Why? I am not..."

"Do not dare finish that sentence," Glorfindel said with a growl. His eyes were fixed on Haldir's and his arms pressed them closer together. "You are...a loving brother, a faithful follower and a fierce warrior. Your reputation alone was enough to make me curious about you...your brother's tales only fanned my interest."

"Rumil? When did he ever speak of me?" Haldir asked with some surprise.

Glorfindel's fierce look dissolved into a smile. "Were you not listening? 'My brother also feels that way about training,' 'Haldir never lets us drink the night before patrols either,' 'You should see Haldir fight...' He obviously worships you." He laughed. "I am rather envious, I never had a brother...and you have two!"

Haldir blinked. Rumil...he had been so preoccupied with Glorfindel's intentions he had not paid attention to his brother's words. "I..." He shifted minutely, but it was enough to remind him that he was still inside his lover's body. "I would rather not speak of my brothers right now."

Glorfindel's eyelids partially closed. "Oh?" he murmured. "What topic would you prefer?"

That husky voice and sexy look sent Haldir's blood pulsing again. "My possessiveness...of you."

The Vanya practically purred, his glow intensifying. "You wish to keep me solely for your own? No kissing or touching other elves?"

"Mine and mine alone," agreed Haldir. "You for me and me for you. Even..." he took a deep breath, "even after we leave."

Glorfindel's passage clenched firmly around Haldir's penis. "Yes. That...that is exactly what I want."

Haldir grinned at his beautiful golden lover. He was filled with such joy that he felt he was glowing as well. "I...have never met anyone like you, Glorfindel. I am so glad the Valar sent you back to us."

"I am glad they did too," Glorfindel said. "Now, make love to me?"

Happily Haldir did.


End file.
